What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/The Dreamtoons Show (2014 TV series)/Bluehilda
Bluehilda is one of the main characters in the 2014 series The Dreamtoons Show, as well as the whole Dreamtoons ''franchise and her spin-off franchise. She was first created by Janes Sugrue in around early 2010s (which she appeared in James’ blog website), and didn’t get official debut until 2017 during its 4th season, upon the episode "Food, Sales and Laser Rays" in the short "The Dinner Hunt" (which was originally released at the film festival on July 28, 2017 before airing as the show's episode later on September 10, 2017). She stars in several segments within the show, following her living in the her house with her pet monster Francis and her butler Boris, in an urban fantasy kingdom called Donotexist and often goes out on her fateful comical adventures, along preventing herself from being stopped or caught by oddball and wacky enemies. Fictional origin According to the opening part of ''Bluehilda segments, Bluehilda was created by cows who revive Boohildas, the evil witches, from the orders of their cult. However, one of the cows accidentally added a blueberry, mistook as a witch wart, to the resurrection, which hence turned her into an innocent, playful, fun-loving and friendly little witch. Creation Pre-''Dreamtoons'' Bluehilda first created in 2010 TBD Dreamtoons In 2014, James was hired by DreamWorks Studios to TBD Psychical appearance Bluehilda appears as a small, cute, childlike, slender blue-skinned young witch, with dark blue hair, with a her green leave on top, large eyes with blue pupils or iris, her grey dress, blue and dark blue striped leggings, and her black boots with gold boot buckle. Personality Unlike other witches, Bluehilda is portrayed as a cute, innocent, harmless, and good-hearted little girl, with her fun-spirited, optimistic and wacky personality. She's also heroic, feisty whenever dangers that larking everywhere in her world. She has her power to transform herself everything, which it depends what is based on, to resemble her feeling, emotions, points, references and to help her with various situations. Appearances The Dreamtoons Show * The Dinner Hunt * Water Park Madness (co-starring Crawford Crow, with cameo appearances by Cat, Biscuit Dog and Joey Kangaroo) * Goldy the Scardy-Girl (starring Goldy Locks, Red Riding Hood and Wolfen Wolf; cameo appearance only) * Witch Spelling B * Alien Troubles * Bluehilda's First Slumber Party (co-starring Goldy Locks, Red Riding Hood and Girly Goat Kid) * Marcosement Park (starring Goldy Locks, Billy Bill, the Goat Kids, TBD; silent cameo appearance only) * MRPGee-Wizz ''(TBD) * ''Indigohilda * Joey's RV Adventure (a hour-long special starring all Dreamtoons cast) * Bluehuckle * Ghost Story * Fluhilda * Bluehidla's Birthday Blast * Hexercise * Moohilda * Easter Witch * Pig Deal Films * Bluehilda - a Netflix animated film based on the segment, which tells the story about how Bluehilda is on a journey to find the remaining good witches. Shorts * TBD Other media * Dreamtoons Cart-Toon Race (video game) - Bluehilda appears in the racing video game as a lockable character. Trivia * In her first short, Bluehilda was originally performed by James Sugrue by himself. Later, the role was later passed on to the Canadian voice actress Janyse Jaud, since producers wanted the character to get a more faithful feminine voice.